Hidden Secrets
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Siera's memory returns and she comes back to the sohma estate. This time she is determined to fight to stay by Hatori's side even if it means going against Akito. But everything has changed at the Sohma estate and she has Tohru to thank for it... Hatori/OC Rated M for later chapters.


Disclaimer: well have to go back to all my fanfics and add disclaimer, though this is obvious to begin with but hey we gotta make the admin happy now don't we: I don't own so you don't sue. I own only my character Siera Star and a few other character s that will show later on in the story.

_Hidden Secrets_

Tohru and the others were sitting at the table waiting when there came a knock at the door. Tohru got up to open it smiling, "hello…." She stopped when she saw that the guest was a girl with long midnight blue hair and sea blue eyes.

"Tohru what's wrong?" Yuki poked his head into the hallway blinking surprised. "…Siera…"

Tohru looked from Yuki to the new girl, "is she a friend of yours?"

"Did you just say Siera?" Shigure chuckled poking his head out. "That's Impossible…she's…" he stopped when he saw the girl as well.

"Hey what's up with you two," Kyo said shrugging when he stepped into the hall. He stopped when he saw the girl.

"Umm.. I guess you know each other," Tohru said uneasily, the silence was a little unsettling.

"Siera, how did you…" Shigure started as the girl stepped into the room.

"What, no hello, no it's been so long nice to see you Siera," the girl ran a hand through her hair sighing. "I'm Sorry Shigure, I know it's just as a shock to see me here, let alone remembering you."

"Wait," Tohru said, looking at Siera quickly. "Does that mean Hatori had erased your memory?"

Siera's hand tightened on her arm at Hatori's name, "…how is Hatori?"

Shigure sighed rubbing his head, "looks like there's a lot to talk about. Come have a seat and we can talk."

Once they were all seated and Tohru had served everyone tea Siera sat down. She gentle pushed the tea aside, "please forgive me, I'm not much of a tea drinker."

"Oh would you like something else," Tohru started to get up but Siera stopped her. "I'll be fine, sit down and relax. I didn't come for tea and cookies." Her face turned serious as she turned back to Shigure, "yes, it's like you are thinking. I do have my memory back, I don't know how or why I was able to regain my memory. All I do know is that the reason for my memory being erased was because Akito didn't approve of how close I was to Hatori, or to you and Ayame."

"Oh, you knew Shigure, Hatori and Ayame," Tohru said smiling, Siera nodded slightly.

"Siera,..was hatori's…first girlfriend," Shigure said causing them to gasp. "But…something happened and Akito lost his temper ordering that her memory be erased."

"So you knew Hatori before Kana?" Tohru asked, Siera looked away slightly. Pain was showing clearly on her face.

"I didn't leave because I wanted to…" her hands were clenching the side of the table and her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

"Yuki, Kyo, would you take Tohru and go for a walk to the store?" Shigure asked turning to the two.

Kyo started to protest, "why the hell…" He stopped when he saw that Shigure's face was void of any jokes. "Yeah…whatever."

"Oh, I was planning to do the shopping anyways," Tohru said smiling before bowing to Siera. "Please to meet you, I hope we become great friends."

Siera smiled softly at her, "I would like that." She watched as Yuki and Kyo left with Tohru, once the room was empty Shigure turned to her. His face turned serious, "why did you leave…he was very upset."

Siera leaned on her hands swallowing, "…if I had stayed…Akito swore he would Hatori. But if I left and allowed Hatori to erase my memories then Hatori wouldn't be harmed…" She leaned back against the wall looking out onto the yard. "…I didn't want to see him hurt…so told Hatori I was no longer in love with him and that I wanted him to erase my memories of the Sohmas. I…pretended…I told him…I didn't love him anymore…but I really…"

"You were still in love with him," Shigure said, softly folding his hands in his kimono. He smiled slightly looking at the table, "we wondered why you were suddenly leaving everyone. Now we know why, you left because Akito threatened to hurt Hari if you remained."

Siera looked at Shigure quickly, tears were starting to fall, "I didn't want to leave him…I didn't want to forget him. I didn't want to forget you or Aya, you were my dear friends. But I couldn't watch Akito hurt Hatori because of me."

Her shoulders were starting to shake, "after I left…I returned to the Star Estates. But I began to remember things. Bits and pieces of my friendship with you guys…time with Hatori…then I heard about Kana when I ran into one of Hatori's co-workers. It was like an avalanche, all my memories of everything, it all came back. The pain and sorrow, I couldn't bare it. I know I had left to protect him and that staying away was the only to keep him safe…but finding about her…I couldn't bear the pain. I visited Momiji to find out the truth, he told me about how Kana had left and about how Hatori's eyes had been injured. …I couldn't help but wonder if the same would have happened if I had been in her place. Would Akito have acted the same…he had swore that if I remained Hatori would be hurt. But Hatori had been hurt even with me leaving."

"And you can't help but think if you had been there you might have been able to do something," Shigure added looking at the poor girl. "Siera…I don't think it would have done much if any of us was there. Akito would have still reacted the way he did. It's not your fault"

"But if I had stayed instead of listening to Akito…I can't help but think…" Siera couldn't talk anymore. Her shoulders were shaking and tears were falling. "Shigure…I…still love him…I always have…"

Shigure moved so that he was sitting next to her, as he held her gently, "I know you do…but I'm not the one you should be telling.."

"But how can I face him," she choked out, "he thinks I betrayed him."

Shigure patted her shoulder, "I think he'll understand. If you tell him the truth, I think he might know that Akito had played a hand in it."

"Aya said the same thing," she looked at him wiping her eyes. "He said that Hatori had suspected that Akito had gotten to me somehow."

"Aya said that?" Shigure asked surprised, rubbing his chin. "Well, Aya has always been rather close to Hari. But he's made a point for once."

"But what am I supposed to do, I can't just walk in there like nothing happened," she said sighing. "He's probably so mad at me."

"Just leave everything to me," Shigure said as Siera sighed.

"….great…" she leaned on her elbow. She had a bad feeling about this, Shigure's plans always ended up in turmoil.

Siera: well that's it for now I'll add more when I get the chance.


End file.
